El Estúpido Diario de Marlene
by Miss Curie
Summary: ¿Acaso su madre se había golpeado la cabeza con una bludger y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Un diario? Ya no era una niña pequeña de siete años con ganas de escribir todo lo que le pasa por su cabeza; tenía diecisiete años, ya era mayor casi una adulta.


**Disclaimer: todo lo nombrado en relación con el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Como en las películas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **El reto consistía en escribir un One-Shot, partiendo como inspiración, una comedia romántica elegida por moderación. En mi caso me tocó _Bridget Jones's Diary. Me inspiré en la idea del diario y en el hecho de la fecha al comienzo y final de la película (Navidad)_**

* * *

 _El Estúpido Diario de Marlene_

* * *

 **I**

El frío se filtraba por cada rincón del castillo, calándose en los huesos de los pocos alumnos que quedaban; la mayoría eran de quinto y séptimo año, que habían decidido no visitar a sus familias en época navideña ya que, sin que pudieran controlar el tiempo, los exámenes se acercarían en cualquier momento.

Pero eso no significaba que no podían disfrutar de algunos días de descanso, alejados de los pergaminos, plumas y libros interminables.

—No sé si deberíamos hacerlo—indicó Lily sentada desde su cama; fruncía levemente el ceño.

Marlene le sacó importancia con la mano desde su lugar en el suelo, rodeada de ranas de chocolate, calderos de calabaza, botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y, para sorpresa de la pelirroja del grupo, había algunas botellas de whiskey de fuego.

—Tonterías, Evans—Marlene abrió una de las ranas de chocolate y se la pasó a Mary, quien se encontraba sentada a su derecha con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla ya por la mitad—. Diviértete hoy.

—Es el día antes de Navidad, Lily—Alice sonrió en dirección a su amiga—; los exámenes aún no llegaron. Podemos permitirnos una pequeña reunión.

—Además, son nuestras últimas noches que pasaremos en estas paredes—Mary dio un trago de su bebida—; es nuestro último año. No sabemos los que nos depara el futuro para todos nosotros—hace una mueca—. No quiero que, dentro de unos años, cuando piense en mis días aquí en el castillo, lamente de cosas.

—Esa es la actitud, chica—Marlene levantó una botella de whiskey en dirección a quién había hablado.

Lily mordió su labio inferior dudando.

—Venga, Lily. Hasta te dejaré que bebas de mi botella—la rubia insistió sonriendo hasta que vio como la pelirroja suspiraba, en claro signo de derrota.

—Eres igual de pesada que Black—bajó de su lugar seguro en su cama, uniéndose al pequeño círculo que se había armado, alrededor de las provisiones que Marlene y Mary habían obtenido solo Merlín sabe dónde.

La rubia de ojos oscuros simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros dándole un trago a la bebida, notando la típica quemazón de ésta.

 **II**

Un rayo de sol se filtró a través de unas de las ventanas del dormitorio de chicas, dándole de lleno en el rostro a Marlene (para su mala suerte). Ésta se removió en su cama, subiendo las mantas hasta que todo su cuerpo estuviera completamente debajo de éstas, incluida su cabeza.

Gimió; un dolor punzante había aparecido en su cabeza luego de que había realizado aquel movimiento, y se incrementó cuando escuchó su propia voz. Notaba la cabeza pesada y la boca seca. Volvió a gemir, dándose la vuelta nuevamente. Eso era lo que odiaba del día después: la estúpida resaca.

Pasaron varios minutos en completo silencio (Marlene agradeció en su interior por aquella paz, quería volver a sumirse en los brazos de Morfeo), pero alguien gruñó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Silencio, MacDonald—demando la joven, aún debajo de las sábanas—; mi cerebro aprecia el silencio.

Más movimientos en la habitación.

—No estarías así si no fuera por las cinco botellas de whiskey de fuego que bebiste—otra voz femenina interviene amortiguada.

La acusada gruñó en respuesta; viendo que ya le era imposible conciliar el sueño nuevamente, apartó las mantas de su rostro y abrió los ojos por primera vez. Tuvo que pestañear varias veces para que éstos se acostumbraran a la luminosidad del lugar; lo último que recuerda era que todavía era de noche, ¿o había empezado a amanecer?

Se incorporó para volver a caer contra el colchón; todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas, y un malestar creció dentro de ella, obligándola a que apretara los labios por las dudas. Respiró y esperó unos segundos antes de volver a intentar incorporarse con más delicadeza que la primera vez. No quería devolver todo el contenido, o el no contenido, de su estómago en su cama.

Restregó una mano sobre su rostro en un intento de apartar todo signo de sueño, siendo en vano.

—Feliz Navidad—articuló cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los regalos a los pies de su cama; aún se maravillaba de aquello.

—Feliz navidad—le devolvió Lily el saludo por debajo de maraña que era su cabello, sin despegar su rostro de la almohada; lo más probable es que estuviera en el mismo estado que ella (las dos habían bebido de más aquella noche).

De parte de Alice y Mary recibió gruñidos y palabras inentendibles; sonrió y negó con la cabeza, cosa que lamentó inmediatamente. Todo volvía a darle vueltas.

 _No tengo que volver a beber_.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se arrastró hasta llegar a los regalos; eran varios formando una pequeña pila.

Tomó el primer paquete y no dudó en abrirlo, pero antes mirando en el remitente. Sonrió ante la blusa y los vaqueros que aparecieron ante sus ojos; eran aquellos que le habían llamado la atención y se lo había comentado a la pelirroja. Aquel día estaban paseando por Londres muggles, como dos adolescentes normales.

Lo dejó a un costado y continuó con la tarea de abrirlos; ranas de chocolates, un nuevo perfume, una nueva pluma, unas bombas fétidas (tenía la leve sospecha de cierto chico perteneciente a su casa), hasta que llegó a un regalo.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño; se trataba de un cuaderno de cuero, con algunos detalles en oro y plata. Parecía un diario.

Lo abrió, encontrándose con una nota.

 ** _Cuando estuve en mi último año, mi madre me regaló un diario en dónde anotar todos los recuerdos vividos, desamores y enojos._**

 ** _Espero que tú puedas darle el mismo uso._**

 ** _Mamá_**

¿Acaso su madre se había golpeado la cabeza con una bludger y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Un diario? Ya no era una niña pequeña de siete años con ganas de escribir todo lo que le pasa por su cabeza; tenía diecisiete años, ya era mayor casi una adulta.

Aunque notaba las buenas intenciones de su madre, Marlene no estaba segura de utilizarlo.

 **III**

Los ojos le escocían, había perdido la noción del tiempo; solamente sabía que se encontraba en la Sala Común de los leones, sentada en una de las mesas apartadas de la puerta de entrada para no sufrir interrupciones de quienes entraban, salían o entablar una conversación trivial con ella. Pasó una mano por su rostro. Debía de ser ya entrada en la noche.

Se había perdido en las hojas del libro de Encantamientos, dándose por vencida al final; las palabras simplemente no le quedaban, flotaban por allí, sin fijarse en su memoria. Cruzó los brazos sobre el libro y hundió su rostro entre ellos; escuchaba el crepitar de la chimenea aún prendida. La tranquilidad y el silencio, sumado al cansancio de su cuerpo y el calor que emanaba del hogar, sus párpados se iban cerrando con demasiada prisa para su gusto.

Un ruido, alguien diciendo su nombre y moviendo su hombro la sacaron de su estado.

—Marlene—aquella voz volvió a insistir; era grave, de hombre—. Marlene, despierta, linda.

La nombrada se removió, pasando por alto el apodo; suspiró, aún dormida.

Aquel hombre volvió a insistir moviendo con más ímpetu su hombro. —Venga, McKinnon.

Gruñó, pero, a diferencia del comienzo, abrió los ojos; lentamente se enderezó, topándose con unos ojos grises que la miraban con humor y algo más en ellos que no logró descifrar.

—¿Black? ¿Qué haces? —estaba confundida, ¿qué hacía Sirius Black en el dormitorio de mujeres? Pestañeó nuevamente y miró a su alrededor—. Mierda.

Sirius se enderezó, con una sonrisa en su rostro, claramente divertido. La casi inexistente hoguera iluminaba su rostro.

—Creo que te has quedado dormida. Agradéceme que te haya visto.

Marlene asintió pasando ambas manos por su cabello, peinándolo inconscientemente.

—Gracias, supongo—murmuró levantándose de la silla en la que había estado sabe quién cuanto tiempo, notando todo su cuerpo adolorido por la posición.

Comenzó a recoger todas las pertenencias que había desparramado, pergaminos en blanco, algunos usados con anotaciones que había hecho a medida que iba leyendo el libro o las que el profesor Flitwick iba diciendo en clase, varias plumas y tinteros con tinta.

—Déjame echarte una mano—Sirius volvió a inclinarse sobre la mesa, ayudando a la rubia; tomó el libro abierto y algunos pergaminos—. ¿Problemas con Encantamientos?

—¿Eh? —miró el libro que sostenía entre sus manos; un leve color apareció en sus mejillas por el despiste. Se recompuso rápidamente—. Si, con algunos.

Se alejó de la mesa para dirigirse hacia las escaleras que subían a los dormitorios de las chicas; notaba la presencia de Sirius detrás de ella. No sabía por qué la ponía nerviosa, era ridículo; ¡desde primer año que lo conoce!

—Si necesitas ayuda con algunos encantamientos, yo podría ayudarte—Sirius pasó una mano por su cabello, dejándola en la nuca. Ya le había entregado sus cosas.

A Marlene le tomó por sorpresa aquello. —Lo tendré en cuenta.

Y sin decir más nada, subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio; no entendía de dónde venía aquel acto de bondad del chico. Entró al dormitorio haciendo el menor ruido posible, todas sus compañeras de habitación se encontraban ya en los brazos de Morfeo y no quería vérselas con ninguna de ella en esos momentos. No quería que ninguna le preguntara por qué tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Con cuidado llegó hasta su cama, dejando todos sus elementos en la mesita al lado de ésta y se tiró en la cama; no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para cambiarse y ponerse sus pijamas.

 **IV**

 ** _Enero 27_**

 ** _Esto es una estupidez, ya no soy una niña pequeña que tiene un amigo imaginario. No sé en qué pensaba mamá sobre esto. Creo que se ha quedado en el tiempo._**

 ** _PD: Black es un idiota, desde aquel día en el que me quedé dormida en la Sala Común no deja de acecharme._**

 ** _Febrero 1_**

 ** _Sigo diciendo lo mismo sobre esto; realmente no sé por qué aún lo sigo usando._**

 ** _Black sigue siendo un idiota acosador, en cada lugar me lo encuentro. ¡No sé cómo lo hace!_**

 ** _PD: Por fin Lily aceptó ir con Potter juntos en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, que coincide con San Valentín._**

 ** _Febrero 9_**

 ** _Adam Miller, estudiante de Ravenclaw de séptimo año, me preguntó para ser su cita de San Valentín en la salida a Hogsmeade. Le dije que sí._**

 ** _PD: Black pasó por nuestro lado luciendo molesto, ¿por qué? No tengo ni la más remota idea._**

 ** _Febrero 12_**

 ** _Los encantamientos reductor y locomotor siguen sin que me salgan. Tal vez la propuesta de Black siga en pie._**

 ** _Olvídalo, McKinnon. Le puedes preguntar a Lily, no a él._**

 **V**

Ajustó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello cubriendo también parte de su rostro; hundió más sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Aquel día, el clima estaba especialmente frío. Se estremeció con una ráfaga de viento que chocó contra su rostro, llevando algunos mechones de su cabello rubio hacia su rostro.

Hacia veinte minutos que estaba parada en aquel lugar sin moverse, esperando a Adam; y hacia diez minutos que se había despedido de sus amigas, quienes se habían quedado junto a ella (Marlene las corrió enseguida, ellas tenían sus propias citas).

Ella era una persona paciente, entendía cuando las personas se demoraban unos cinco minutos, tal vez diez. Pero ya veinte minutos, para Marlene, era una cosa: la había dejado plantada.

—Idiota—gruñó y emprendió el camino hacia el pueblo sola.

Su humor había cambiado, ya no le apetecía ir, pero había quedado con Lily, Alice y Mary de juntarse en las Tres Escobas, sin ningún hombre como compañía, sólo chicas. Sólo por eso iba hacia el pueblo; tampoco quería ver a todas las parejas.

Aunque Marlene no lo admitiera bajo ninguna circunstancia, se había ilusionado de ir con una pareja a esa salida.

—Ilusa—su aliento se condensó frente a ella, formando una pequeña nube.

Continuó caminando sumida en sus propios pensamientos por todo el trayecto; de vez en cuando se apartaba el cabello y los colocaba detrás de su oreja o acomodaba el sombrero de lana. Necesitaba algo caliente para recuperar el calor.

Cruzando las primeras casas del pueblo, escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Se detuvo y vio como Sirius se acercaba sonriéndole.

—Hey.

—Hola—le devolvió el saludo y sonrió; se veía inocente con el cabello negro oculto por un gorro de lana, salvo por algunos mechones que sobresalían de éste, y la nariz y mejillas levemente rosadas por el clima.

—¿Qué haces sola? ¿No tenías una cita con Miller? —Sirius inquirió frunciendo levemente el ceño; a Marlene le pareció que había gruñido la última parte, pero no dijo nada.

Se encogió de hombros. —Parece que tuvo otra cosa mejor.

El muchacho bufó, ¿cómo pudo haberla dejado plantada? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de la mujer que tenía al lado? Él hubiera dado cualquier cosa con haberla invitado.

—Que idiota.

—Exacto.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos y ninguno hacia contacto con los ojos del otro; Marlene miraba al suelo, hacia sus botas, mientas que Sirius miraba a la derecha, hacia el centro del pueblo. Se rascó con la nuca, levemente nervioso.

—Estaba por ir a las Tres Escobas—improvisó llamando la atención de la rubia; la nieve caía sobre ellos—. ¿Quieres acompañarme? James, Remus y Peter están con sus citas, está nevando y no quiero que ninguno se congele parado—aclaró viendo que la chica iba a replicar diciendo que no.

Marlene mordió su labio inferior, dudando en aceptar. Sonrió. —Está bien, no quiero convertirme en un cubo de hielo.

El muchacho sonrió complacido; hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar hacia el más famoso bar del lugar.

En algún momento del día, Marlene había dejado que Sirius pasara su brazo por sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola contra su costado; rápidamente notó que le gustaba estar así de cerca, podía sentir su calor y oler la fragancia que usaba él. Algo en su interior se removió.

En ningún momento del día se le borró la sonrisa de la cara a Sirius, ni siquiera cuando ya habían vuelto del paseo y se encontraba en su habitación recostado en su cama, con la vista clavada en el techo y los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Cuando sus amigos le preguntaron a qué se debía aquella sonrisa, simplemente pudo encogerse de hombros y sonreír más.

 **VI**

 ** _Febrero 14_**

 ** _Fue mejor de lo que pensé que sería; el idiota de Miller nunca apareció ni se disculpó cuando volví al castillo. Tal vez fue lo mejor._**

 ** _Sirius_** ** _Black._**

 ** _Black fue otra historia. Fue agradable pasar el día con él. Lucía adorable con la nariz roja._**

 ** _¿Qué has hecho Black?_**

 ** _Febrero 20_**

 ** _En las clases que compartimos siento su mirada en mí, ese par de ojos grises me atraviesan; lo sé. Y él lo sabe. Sabe que algo cambió._**

 ** _Ayer me atrapó mirándolo y sonrió; yo no hice otra cosa más que apartar la mirada, volviéndome a encerrar en el libro. Estaba sonrojada._**

 ** _Estúpido Black._**

 ** _Marzo 1_**

 ** _No tengo la menor idea de por qué me molestó verlo hablando con aquella chica de Hufflepuff, tampoco entiendo por qué ya no pude concentrarme en la redacción para pociones._**

 ** _Lily dice que son celos, que estoy celosa de que aquella chica hablara con Sirius._**

 ** _Mentira, yo no estoy celosa. ¿O sí?_**

 ** _Marzo 3_**

 ** _Sirius notó que algo me pasaba, que algo me molestaba o me había molestado. Y me dio mi espacio._**

 ** _Chico listo._**

 ** _Pero entonces, ¿por qué me sentía como si me faltara algo?_**

 ** _Marzo 15_**

 ** _Le pregunté a Lily si podía ayudarme con los encantamientos con los que tengo problema, y ella aceptó en cantada._**

 ** _No duramos ni cinco minutos._**

 ** _En eso se entrometió Black, corriendo a la pelirroja de su silla e indicándole que su novio (sí, después de San Valentín, Lily había aceptado ser su novia. Parece que todos cambian) y se sentó en su lugar._**

 ** _Se puede decir que es buen profesor._**

 ** _Marzo 22_**

 ** _Hoy fue el clásico partido de quidditch leones contra serpientes. Y para sorpresa de todos, James no terminó en la enfermería (Lily lo agradeció). En su lugar fue Sirius. Juro que lo voy a matar, luego de que salga de la enfermería y su brazo esté curado._**

 ** _¿Qué me estás haciendo, Sirus Black?_**

 ** _Marzo 29_**

 ** _Me besó._**

 ** _Sirius Black me besó frente al lago._**

 ** _No lo vi venir; estábamos practicando otros encantamientos y en un parpadeo estaba muy cerca de mí, su respiración mezclándose con la mía; noté que sus ojos tenían motas más oscuras._**

 ** _Posó sus labios sobre los míos y una electricidad corrió por mi cuerpo. Y luego corrí._**

 ** _Marlene McKinnon, eres una gallina._**

 ** _Abril 5_**

 ** _¿Cómo se hace para ignorar a una persona que está en tus pensamientos las veinticuatro horas de los siete días de la semana? Si alguien sabe, encantada de escuchar._**

 ** _Estuve ignorando a Black desde ese día del beso; yo lo ignoro. Él trata de hablar conmigo, pero siempre encuentro una excusa para escaparme._**

 ** _Pero me estoy volviendo loca; Sirius Orión Black me vuelve loca._**

 ** _Abril 14_**

 ** _Estoy enamorada de Black._**

 **VII**

Maniobrar por los corredores repletos de estudiantes del castillo no era una de las cosas que más le agradaba hacer a Marlene, más si se encontraba con sus brazos ocupados, manteniendo en equilibrio varios libros y su mochila colgando en un hombro, que parecía pesar más que ella. Su destino: la biblioteca.

Evitaba estudiar en la Sala Común por el barullo constante de ésta; eso era lo que se repetía todos los días a sí misma, aunque la razón era otra. O, mejor dicho, una persona en concreto.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no vio la persona que iba delante suyo, en dirección contraria y también, metida en sus propios pensamientos. Fue tarde cuando ambos reaccionaron.

Los libros cayeron haciendo un estruendo, provocando que varios alumnos se detuvieran y miraran el foco del ruido; Marlene sintió como su cara se tornaba roja. No miró con quien había chocado, sino que se agachó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

El chico con quien había chocado tomó un pequeño cuaderno de cuero con detalles en oro y plata; un impulso lo obligó a abrirlo y leer su contenido.

—¿Estás enamorada de mí?

La muchacha se paralizó reconociendo aquella voz grave pero suave; levantó su cabeza hasta el muchacho y notó que el alma se le salía del cuerpo.

Sirius Black tenía el estúpido diario que su madre le había regalado, estaba abierto y había leído su contenido. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

—Devuélvelo, Black—apretó los dientes; ahora todo el corredor se había detenido.

El nombrado negó con la cabeza. —No, hasta que me conteste lo que te pregunte.

No.

Le sacó el diario de las manos, tomándolo por sorpresa y se abrió entre todos los chismosos. Tenía que llegar a su refugio, tenía que llegar a la biblioteca antes de que todo fuera peor. Su corazón martilleaba a gran velocidad, mordisqueaba su labio inferior. Tenía que llegar lo más antes posible.

Ya en la biblioteca, eligió la mesa más alejada de la entrada y se ocultó entre sus propios libros.

—Estúpido diario. Estúpido regalo. Estúpido Black—murmuraba sin parar; su cuerpo temblaba, pero no sabía la causa.

Se levantó de la mesa y se perdió entre las largas estanterías repletas de libros, intentando calmarse.

Se había detenido en uno de los pasillos cuando sintió como le daban la vuelta y la encerraban contra los estantes.

—Black, suéltame—demandó, con los dientes apretados. Sirius lo sabía, sabía que había caído por él.

La ignoró; se acercó más, usando el borde de la estantería para apoyar las manos. —No me iré hasta que me contestes lo que te pregunté en los pasillos.

Marlene negó con la cabeza; no lo iba a hacer, ya era demasiado vergonzoso.

—Marlene—negó con la cabeza de nuevo; Sirius suspiró, alejó una mano del estante y tomó su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo, y en un tono más suave habló: —Marlene, responde por favor.

Titubeó. En un susurro: —Sí.

Sirius sonrió. —¿Por eso me has estado ignorando todos estos días?

Las palabras no le salían por lo que asintió con la cabeza; todo su cuerpo temblaba y notaba cómo el suyo reaccionaba ante la cercanía del muchacho.

—Si no sientes lo mismo por mí, lo entiendo—de golpe las palabras le salían una detrás de la otra—. Entiendo si no te atraigo de esa manera, si sólo quieres que seamos amigos. Y si no quieres, porque piensas que sería incómodo para amb-…

Sus labios eran suaves, se movían con experiencia sobre la suya; le gustaba. Sirius apoyó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, pegándola contra su pecho, acercándola lo máximo posible, y su otra mano se abrió camino hasta enredarse en su suave cabellera.

Luego de los primeros instantes de sorpresa, Marlene llevó ambos brazos hacia su cuello, cruzándolos; hundió sus manos en su cabello. Sirius gimió contra sus labios al sentir su tacto.

Había probado sus labios y nunca la dejaría ir, nunca. La amaba.

Como lo había empezado, Sirius rompió el beso; apoyó su frente en la de ella.

—Creo que eso responde tu pregunta.

Marlene sonrió aturdida por el beso, feliz. —Eso lo responde.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado como yo disfruté escribiendo este one-shot.**_

 _ **Los reviews son bienvenidos.**_


End file.
